1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fluid transfer conduit having flow control means and an adapter means for connection with a source of fluid, and, in particular, to a portable fluid transfer conduit that is useful in the removal of fluids from equipment which do not have conveniently located outlet ports.
The invention also relates to apparatuses and methods for draining and replacing fluids from reservoirs on vehicles and other equipment or devices having one or more fluid containing reservoirs.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Many industrial machines and equipment have requirements for fluid exchanges. Examples of these include changing the oil in motors and engines or hydraulic fluid in presses and lifting equipment. Countless other examples exist, but what is generally common to these machines or equipment is the fact that the outlet port is inconveniently located. Typically this is the result of having to remove the fluid from a sump or drainage point that is located at the bottom of the machine to utilize gravity flow.
While the task of removal is not difficult, it is often time consuming because of the inconvenient location of the fittings. However, in a number of the newer or retrofit machines, fluid circulation pumps are provided which are external to the machine or engine. Also, some of the newer equipment is fitted with external prelubrication devices which permit oil or fluid to commence circulation prior to the activation of the primary equipment or engine on which it is fitted. Illustrative of such devices is the prelubrication device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431 which is incorporated herein by reference, which is typically fitted to a diesel engine used in power equipment, trucks or heavy equipment. Also, circulation devices used to heat hydraulic fluid are applicable to the present invention.
Furthermore, in certain off-road heavy equipment, the reservoirs containing their fluids may contain scores of gallons of fluid, which take unacceptably long to drain and refill. For example, in some equipment an engine oil sump or reservoir may contain up to 150 gallons of oil; a transmission sump may contain up to 100 gallons of transmission fluid; and a separate reservoir of hydraulic fluid to power hydraulic functions may contain up to 500 gallons of hydraulic fluid. In equipment valued from one hundred thousand to millions of dollars per unit, downtime costs are enormous. Accordingly, if downtime for maintenance in such apparatuses can be minimized, substantial economic benefits will result.
Additionally there are numerous smaller devices and motors where access to fluid discharge ports is difficult to reach or in which the fluid must be assisted for removal. Examples include marine engines and the like. In some small sized equipment, the engine must be inverted to remove the oil or other fluid. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,782, 5,257,678 and 4,977,978.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide portable fluid transfer conduit that will facilitate the removal of fluids remote from the discharge port. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a conduit for use in fluid transfer that is adapted to fit a discharge port and remotely control the flow of fluid from an engine or equipment. Another object of the invention is to provide a portable transfer conduit that includes fluid pump means for extracting fluid from a machine or engine. A further object of the invention is adapter means for connecting the fluid transfer conduit to an outlet port for such fluid. Another object of the invention is an adapter connector for coupling an air evacuation means to purge or remove part of the fluid from the channels of the machine and filter. Yet another object is to provide apparatuses and methods for facilitating the removal of fluids from one or more fluid reservoirs to expedite fluid removal and changeover. Closely related to these objects are the additional benefits of saving time for the service technicians by making faster flow rates for removal or replacement fluids possible, thus increasing efficiency, creating a safer environment by providing controlled evacuation and replacement of fluids from a remote location, thus minimizing spilling, and contributing to noise reduction by providing a remote fluid replacement location so that engine compartments may contain more fixed noise shields.
Generally, the present invention comprises a portable fluid transfer conduit having at least one flexible fluid conduit. Typically the conduit is made from a rubber or polymeric material, stainless steel braiding or the like. In most typical applications it comprises a polyethylene or propropylene tubing. The conduit includes an inlet port and an outlet port. The inlet port is adapted for connection with the discharge port of a fluid source such as the sump of an engine, a hydraulic sump, a transmission sump, or a prelubrication pump. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a coupler is provided at the inlet port to couple the conduit with discharge port of the fluid source. Most preferably, a quick connect-disconnect fitting is secured to the inlet port of the conduit and a mateable fitting therewith at the discharge port.
A flow control means is positioned adjacent the outlet port of the conduit for controlling the flow of fluid from said source, such as an engine sump, through the conduit. In one preferred embodiment, the flow control means includes an actuator electrically connected to means for pumping the fluid from said fluid source, such as a prelubrication pump used in a diesel or internal combustion engine. In this embodiment, the flow control actuator includes disconnectable electrical connection means for control of the pump means.
In a second preferred embodiment, the flow control means comprises a pump for pumping the fluid from the fluid source through the conduit. The actuator includes electrical means such as a battery pack or connections to an external source of power such as an electrical wall outlet or battery on vehicle or equipment. The electrical connection is similar to the first embodiment in which disconnectable electric connectors are used. In the case of the battery pack or portable power source, the preferred pump is a lightweight ad-motor or ac-motor driven pump in which a small lightweight rechargeable battery pack is mounted as part of the flow control means. The pump may be portable or handheld.
In another embodiment of the invention, a conduit having a female or male coupling is used to connect an air gun or supply source of air pressure. The conduit includes a fitting in the line between the prelubrication pump and the system filter. This is preferably used prior to the removal of oil from the system to clear oil channels and at least some of the oil from the filter to simplify oil removal and make it safer for the workers.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a flow controller includes a pump for pumping fluids selectively from a plurality of fluid reservoirs, such as the engine, hydraulic and/or transmission reservoirs. For three fluid reservoirs, for example, a three-position control valve selectively connects the pump to three conduits, which are in fluid communication with the engine, hydraulic and transmission sumps, respectively. The pump may be mounted on the engine or the vehicle or may be portable or even handheld.
Other embodiments include a first pump fluidically connected to the engine oil reservoir and a second pump fluidically connected to a plurality of other fluid reservoirs, such as a hydraulic and a transmission reservoir. Each of these pumps may be mounted on the engine or the vehicle or may also be portable or handheld.
In addition to the pumps that are mounted on the vehicle or engine, external pumps may also be used as apart of a comprehensive system of fluid service. An external pump may be, for example, an evacuation pump on a lubrication service truck or xe2x80x9clube truckxe2x80x9d or another external, pump that may be located either on the lube truck or on an independent portable conduit and dedicated, for example, to supplying new replacement oil to the engine and equipped with a pressure regulator valve.